Better Than Cake
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: He sat alone on the night of his birthday, not wanting to do anything as he fumes in the dark, wishing he wasn't alone. Although, when his gift arrives he can't help but struggle to believe his birthday wish came true. She's back. -Warning- Gender Bend


The small apartment remains relatively dark save for the light in the open kitchen shining out to meet the small living room and the door to the only bedroom and bathroom. A young man, just turned twenty-one, sits on the musty gray couch with the TV flickering before him. He doesn't pay attention to it though. His bright sapphire eyes are already locked with that of the screen of his cell phone, reading the text his girlfriend has recently sent him.

_'You're birthday gift should be arriving soon. Hope you like ;P '_

He shakes his head at the words on his screen, refusing to type a reply back until he knows what ungodly thing she has gotten him this year. He never knows what to expect from her while she's out of town and sends him something. She even managed to send him a cat once; which because of the rules for the building they ended up having to give back. Still, he finds himself uneasy as he sits on the couch, not willing to get up as the doorbell rings obnoxiously.

As the dinging refuses to let up he pulls himself up from the cushion and lets the deep blue jeans on his legs straighten back out. His fingers absently pull at the bottom of the white t-shirt, tugging it slightly as he walks to the front door. The second he has the door open he can only wish he hadn't in the first place. A groan almost slips past his lips if another pair of lips coated in red lipstick hadn't interrupted. His hands push at shoulders clad in black leather, finally succeeding in being able to breathe. He backs up a few steps to allow 'his gift' entrance and permission to shut the door. "What are you doing here Alex?"

"Tsk, like I'd really miss your birthday. Come on Roxas; give me more credit than that."

Roxas lifts a hand to run it through his mangy, flaxen spikes as his bright sapphire eyes refuse to connect with blazing emerald. Yet, he does let his eyes wander up from her black high heels along slender legs only to reach the rim of leather jacket that reaches just down to mid thigh. The sash is tied tightly around her thin waist with her arms crossing over her chest; inevitably catching his wandering eye. "Don't like you're gift?"

"You're my... gift?"

"Of course! I got done four days early just to come back in time. I love you Roxas, don't you have it memorized by now?" She diminishes the distance between them and Roxas lifts his arms up to pluck the dark blue hair tie from restraining her crimson hair, which normally falls just past her shoulders. Her lips press greedily against his, "Didn't you miss me?"

"Not really."

Alex stands back up immediately and steps away, "Fine! I'll be upstairs. You can stay on the couch."

Roxas' arms wind around her waist before she can get around him and they're bodies mold together like puzzle pieces. "Geez, I was just joking."

"Then smile when you do!"

"It wouldn't be believable if I did that."

"Hmph."

The blonde lets his arms fall away, "Okay, okay what's my special gift this year that you're doing?"

She immediately perks back up with a grin on her face. "It's about time you asked!" Her slender fingers pluck at the sash around her waist, letting the ends fall to her sides as the jacket falls open. "I think the dining room table would be appropriate. Your cake is in the car after all."

"You didn't bring it in?"

"It's better than me?" Roxas turns around to make it where she can't see his excitement, jeans already getting a tighter as she stands there completely naked save for that damned jacket he bought her for Christmas last year. His eyes snap open, not even realizing he had closed them, as her arms fall over his shoulders; hands roaming his chest. "If that's the case, I can always go get the frosting and I'll be your cake."

He grabs at her hands, stepping quickly so that he practically drags her giggling self to the dining room before turning around and slamming his lips to hers. His breath comes out in a hushed pant, "You're such a pervert."

"You like it though," she purrs as they push each other onto the table, neither one relenting enough to dominate the other. Their actions speed up rather quickly as Roxas lies beneath her, those red lips drawing close to his ear. "Happy birthday Roxy."

* * *

_Tis a challenge bestowed upon me by a friend. I have a terribly hard time writing AkuRoku...I have to be in that mood, which very rarely comes about. :/ I don't care if it's Gender bent. . This was so hard. I apologize fully for any OOC-ness for it wasn't intended. I think I've been playing BBS too much. . Ven is so much more giddy and Roxas. So confusing to my brain. Damn look-a-likes_


End file.
